


STRQtober 2

by OnyxMidnight



Series: STRQtober [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: 50 word stories, Cannon-compliant deaths, Canonical Character Death, Found Family, Inktober prompts 2020, Little bit of blood, Multi, Tai dad jokes, Team as Family, a whole lot of fun, little bit of liquor, team shenanigans, traumatized characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxMidnight/pseuds/OnyxMidnight
Summary: The writer version of inktober 2020, featuring STRQ, the coolest team to graduate Beacon. All 50 word stories. Had fun last year, so I figured I'd do it again.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: STRQtober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950442
Comments: 37
Kudos: 25





	1. Fish

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr, drunkscythmaster

“Crows eat fish, right?” Tai asked.

Qrow looked over, suspicious. “Yes…”

“And some of them are spies, right?”

“I can’t speak for all corvids…” Tai looked way too damn smug.

“But the ones who are, is their favourite kind of fish _red herring_?”

Qrow sighed. “I really hate you sometimes.”


	2. Wisp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on tumblr to drunkscythmaster

Tai looked toward the door again, still hoping that at any moment Summer would come walking through it. Even weeks later he still held to that tenuous wisp of hope that she would be alright. Qrow was searching for her. Soon they would come home.  
She had to come home.


	3. Bulky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Who’s brilliant plan like this?” Qrow growled as he tried to heft Tai into a better position.  
“Yours,” Raven snarled back from Tai’s other side. Their blond, brawny teammate was only a lightweight when it came to drinking.  
“I love all of you,” Tai slurred.  
“We know, Tai,” Summer sighed.


	4. Radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Come on,” Tai said, grinning as he turned on the radio and dragged her into a dance.  
Raven raised a brow. “What are you trying to do?”  
“I’m trying to dance with you. It’s _fun_. Do you remember _fun_?”   
She sighed, hiding her smile. Maybe she did need a reminder.


	5. Blade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“No, not quite,” Qrow said, gently correcting Ruby’s angle. “There we go…”  
“Oh…” Her expression was one of pure concentration as she learned how to sharp Harbinger. All too soon she would be a huntress caring for her own weapon. “How’s that?”  
“Perfect.” She grinned and he ruffled her hair.


	6. Rodent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Are you sure he’s not some kind of rodent?” Raven asked, frowning at Zwei, who’d somehow ended up in her lap. “He has tiny legs and huge ears.”  
Tai sighed. “Zwei is a _corgi_ , Raven. That’s what they look like.”   
She started petting him when he nudged her hand. “Weird.”


	7. Fancy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Raven looked in the mirror uneasily. The elegant dress was nothing like she was used to wearing. She took a deep breath and walked out of the fitting room.  
Tai just stared. “That one. Get that one.”  
“It looks alright?”  
“Summer is going to be speechless when she sees you.”


	8. Teeth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“I’m pretty sure not getting eating one of our objectives,” Tai drawled as he bandaged Qrow’s arm.  
“Not like I was trying to get bitten,” Qrow grumbled.  
“Coulda fooled me.”  
Qrow rolled his eyes. “Just don’t tell Raven. She’ll never let me live it down.” He really hated his semblance.


	9. Throw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“We should throw a party,” Summer said.   
“We could also throw a body off a cliff,” Raven suggested.  
Summer looked at her. “We don’t have any bodies.”  
“Give me two minutes.”  
“Raven, what did I say about murder?”  
Raven sighed. “Don’t.”  
Summer smiled. “That’s right.”  
“Joykill.”  
“I love you too.”


	10. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Qrow hid among the branches, watching Yang and Ruby play huntresses in the backyard, a puppy running after them. They were the reason he didn’t give into his demons completely and made an effort to control the drinking. They reminded him of why he fought, why he still held on.


	11. Disgusting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Summer and Raven made sure to stay far upwind. Tai and Qrow had scared a skunk, mistaking it for a Grimm, and had paid the price. And there were still two full days left of the mission.  
“Sorry,” Qrow muttered, blaming his semblance.  
Tai shrugged. “Could’ve been a skunk Grimm.”


	12. Slippery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster.

It was icy. That was the only explanation for why he suddenly found himself in Tai’s arms.  
“If you wanted to hold hands, you just had to ask,” he drawled as Raven and Summer snickered behind them.  
“Shut up,” he growled, blushing. But he couldn’t deny that it felt nice.


	13. Dune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Do you think they were serious about the Sandworm Grimm?” Summer wondered as they trekked through the desert.  
“The real nightmare is going to be getting the sand out of my hair,” Raven sighed, resigned. .  
Then they saw the mound of sand ahead of them start to move.  
“Oh no…”


	14. Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster.

“It’s okay, Raven, you’re safe,” Tai told her. “We’ve got you.” He held one hand, Summer held the other.   
“And we’re not letting go,” Summer added softly. “Whatever happens.  
It took a while, but Raven let the armour around her heart fall, let them see her.  
They didn’t let go.


	15. Outpost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Where are we going again?” Tai asked, his words slurred.  
“Some nameless little outpost,” Raven replied, casting him a worried look.  
“Dude, I think you’re concussed,” Qrow said.  
“No, I’m fine,” Tai insisted. A moment passed. He looked around, confused. “Where are we going?”  
“To the outpost’s doctor,” Summer decided.


	16. Rocket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster.

“Well, this is a shit show,” Qrow sighed, looking over the edge of the cliff.  
“We could blow them up,” Tai suggested.  
“With what?”  
Tai held out a rocket.  
“I can use that,” Raven said.  
“Nope,” Summer said.  
“Why?”  
“I’m the leader,” Summer replied, grinning maniacally. “I’ll take that responsibility.”


	17. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my tumblr, Drunkscythmaster.

Tai glanced out the window as thunder crashed over the howling wind. Luckily he was inside, warm and safe.  
“I guess we’ll have to stay in tonight,” Raven said, sprawling out by the fire.  
He grinned and joined her. “Whatever will we do?”   
She smirked. “I have a few ideas…”


	18. Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Raven knew when the people she was bonded to were in danger.   
She knew when Summer realized she’d walked into a trap.  
Damn the rules.  
She opened the portal to Summer and lunged through.  
She wasn’t fast enough.   
Summer died in her arms, blood like rose petals scattered over snow.


	19. Dizzy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Raven staggered, the world spinning around her. Her ears were ringing and she felt sick, but she had to keep standing, had to ignore her wounds and keep fighting. Qrow was unconscious. No one from the tribe would save them. She fell to one knee as the Grimm inched closer.


	20. Coral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Summer lay back on the towel, relaxing under the sun while Qrow worked on burying a sleeping Tai in sand.  
Then Raven reappeared from the water and held something out to her. Summer took it. “Is this coral?”   
Raven shrugged and nodded, blushing. “You mentioned liking it.”  
Summer smiled. “Thanks.”


	21. Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

The night was never safe, not to Raven. Monsters, human and Grimm, lurked in the shadows, and her nightmares waited for her to return. She can’t escape. Liquor and pushing herself to exhaustion only do so much. Sleep is elusive, always, and it’s only gotten worse since she ran away.


	22. Chef

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“That looks… great…” Tai tried to look encouraging.  
“It’s a… good effort…” Summer added, trying not to wince at the mostly charcoal pizza.  
“We didn’t set the kitchen on fire this time.” Qrow tried to sound optimistic.  
“Really, Qrow and I just shouldn’t cook,” Raven decided, sighing.

No one disagreed.


	23. Rip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Qrow is in danger, and she’s too far away. She screams her brother’s name and swings Omen to dissuade the approach of an enemy, and is shocked when she cuts open a swirling vortex. But there’s no time to question it. She runs through and gets there just in time.


	24. Dig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Here?” Qrow asked, pushing the tip of the shovel into the dirt. Tai swallowed hard and nodded, looking out over the sea.  
“If… if we really could bury her, this is where she’d want to be.”  
Qrow nodded and started to dig. An empty grave, only a stone to mourn.


	25. Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Hey, buddy…” Qrow said, sitting next to Tai.  
Tai raised a brow. “What happened?”  
“I may have set the iron on fire…”  
“What happened?”  
“I was drunk, hungry and you won’t let me use any other cooking appliance.”  
“The iron isn’t…" Tai just sighed. "Nevermind, just get delivery next time.”


	26. Hide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkcythmaster.

As soon as Raven opened the door, half of STRQ panicked. Summer jumped to her feet and Tai tried to hide the ring.  
Raven frowned. “What’s going on?”  
“Absolutely nothing. Welcome home, let’s go upstairs!” Summer practically dragged her away before she could say anything.  
Qrow shook his head. “Hopeless.”


	27. Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Lights flashing, bodies moving, she could feel the bass in her bones. Lost in the music, she pressed back against the almost feverish body behind hers, felt Raven grin against her neck as they danced.   
“I love you.” Summer felt more than heard Raven say the words against her skin.


	28. Float

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Tai sprints toward the river. He’d watched Qrow fall from the sky, hit hard enough to lose control of his shapeshifting. He spotted Qrow floating along and dove in without hesitation, dragging him to shore. Raven panicked as Summer watched for more enemies.   
Terrifying seconds passed.  
Then Qrow started breathing.


	29. Shoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

“Why did I decide to wear stilettos?” Summer complained, struggling to balance.  
“You wanted to be taller,” Raven replied.   
“You could have talked me out of it!”  
“I tried.”  
“Well… I could just cut the rest of you in half…”  
“If you leave me alone I’ll help with Qrow.”  
“Deal.”


	30. Ominous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Raven moved silently through the smoking ruins. She was searching for survivors, but she didn’t think she would find any. This had seemed suspicious from the start. Too many attacks focused on this insignificant little village.  
Like someone was setting up a trap.  
Raven was sure someone was watching her.


	31. Crawl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted to my Tumblr, Drunkscythmaster

Qrow tried not to think of the blood trail he was leaving as he crawled across the floor. He hadn’t realized his injuries were this bad. He just needed to reach his scroll, needed to call Tai or Summer. He couldn’t count on Raven anymore.   
He coughed and tasted blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end, folks! Thank you to everyone who has read along, and thank you to everyone who has left a like or a comment! I hope you've all enjoyed the happiness, pain, and suffering of Team STRQ.


End file.
